


Sexual Healing

by youjokebut



Series: aus 2 get my juicing flowing [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Coming Untouched, Crying Before Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Implied Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strangers Having Sex, or maybe i just have, we've all been there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjokebut/pseuds/youjokebut
Summary: “How do you feel about riding me, cowboy?”Jesse was sure that he had died of alcohol poisoning last night and this had to be heaven.AU where Jesse McCree meets Hanzo Shimada while he's drunk in the men's bathroom, wakes up in his bed, and discovers that instead of sleeping with him, he cried to him about his life and fell asleep in his arms. Don't worry, though, he sleeps with him later.





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> y'all ever in your whole life get drunk and write mchanzo smut? i do. i also listening to marvin gaye's "sexual healing" the whole time while writing this. i now know every single lyric

He was drunk. No, _wasted_. Jesse McCree was wasted.

It had been a rough week, losing his job, the funeral, bill collectors taking the rest of what he owed them. On top of that, he still had medical bills to pay; apparently even though Gabe was dead in the ground, the hospital still needed to be paid for killing him, albeit it slowly. And his mechanical arm was on the fritz, making it difficult to find anything to do, especially any odd jobs that could help pay his rent. For an entire week, he lay in bed, only occasionally eating, sleep eluding him.

Earlier, his roommate barged into his room without knocking. He screeched, hands flying from his cock to his sheets. He quickly pulled them over his torso, whipped around and glowered at her.

“Qué _chingados_ , Som!” He barked, rubbing a hand across his face frantically. “Don’t you ever fuckin’ knock?!”

“Should have put a sock on the door, cabrón,” Sombra snickered, crossing her arms and leaning against his doorframe. She smirked upon hearing Jesse mutter ‘or you could, you know, knock’, and allowed herself entrance to his room.

She shook her head, nose upturned in disgust at the state of his room. He bristled under her judgement; sure, Jesse would be the first one to admit that he wasn’t the most cleanly fellow out there. Because of all that had happened, though, it had gotten worse. Clothes were strung all about, ash and cigarette butts littered his shag carpet, nearly empty takeout containers laid next to empty whiskey bottles, mostly near his bed. She clicked her tongue condescendingly.

“It smells like dog shit in here.” She commented, lifting up a discarded shirt off his floor with her foot.

Jesse rolled his eyes, and stuffed his face in his pillow.

“Let’s go out, Jess!”

Jesse immediately lifted his head, anger bubbling.

“Go out?” He echoed, fulling sitting up in his bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers that lay in bed next to him. They felt grungy and he shifted uncomfortably in them. “Are you fucking kidding me? Go out? It’s only been five fucking days since—”

“Ah, vete a la mierda!” Sombra cried out, interrupting him. She marched up to him and pointed an accusatory finger in his face. He leaned back from her sharp, definitely lethal fingernail, looking away.

 “Gabe was my friend too, you miserable little shit,” She continued, tone so venomous that Jesse physically flinched. “Do you think that I’m not as upset as you are? Just because you two were best friends, doesn’t mean that I didn’t love him too.”

Jesse dared a glance up at her. He noticed fresh, furious tears in her eyes. He faltered.

“I’ve been a friend to you this whole _fucking_ time.” Sombra’s voice was tight, she lifted a hand to haphazardly wipe away her tears. She suddenly gasped, collapsing next to Jesse and glowering at him meaningfully. “For once, be mine.”

She then proceeded to let out a choked sob, and Jesse nodded in understanding. He immediately wrapped both arms around her, holding her to his chest. He sucked in a breath and opened his mouth to say something, really anything to diffuse the situation, but she held up a finger in warning. He shut his mouth and waited, stroking her back soothingly until she was ready to speak.

After a couple minutes, she pushed away and sniffed. Rubbing her eyes, she huffed, frustrated at the smear of eyeliner that now coated the back of her palm. Jesse breathed a laugh and she smirked at him, bringing him into a weak side embrace. She kissed his cheek, laughing when Jesse let out a quiet, ‘aw, shucks’.

“I’m going to fix my face, and then we’re going out.” She stated, standing up and smoothing down her now rumpled blazer. Jesse just nodded, mustering a small smile. “And take a fucking shower, amigo; you smell like death.”

That was how Jesse found himself, hands bracing himself in front of a cloudy, cracked mirror in the middle of a club on a Friday night. Sombra had long since ditched him to go seek out some company, asking him if he could find somewhere else to spend the night. Now, with his vision blurred and his legs wobbling, he kind of regretted telling her yes.

He could call Jack; he laughed humorlessly, but he doubted the man would be in his right mind either.

Either way he needed to get a cab. He patted the pockets of his jeans, then his jacket. Wallet, wallet, walle— _wallet_! Now, where was his--?

“Are you all right?”

Jesse whirled around, his vision blotchy from the sudden movement. He tripped and shut his eyes, but he didn’t fall. He opened his eyes, blinking blearily, to find one of the most gorgeous man staring down at him. His beautiful, dark eyes were full of concern and mild annoyance. A man after his own heart, Jesse thought to himself. He could rightly swoon.

And, really, he believed he was, seeing as this man was holding him flush against his chest. He was practically being _dipped_ , for God’s sake.

“Are you from Heaven?” He slurred, pressing his hands against the other man’s biceps and squeezing. The stranger tilted his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows in adorable confusion. Jesse’s heart lurched, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other man’s. “Because I want t’ sleep with you.”

The last thing he remembered was the feeling of thin, chapped lips moving against his.

He awoke with a groan, the usual pounding in his head significantly worse than usual. He must have got really fucked up, he thought bitterly. Wasn’t too much of a surprise, he supposed. The bed he was lying in was unfairly comfortable, and he realized that it couldn’t have been his bed. Opening his eyes and wiping the crust from them, he noticed the tell-tale ‘do not disturb’ sign hanging off the doorknob. A hotel; a nice one at that.

Since lifting his head seemed to be too much of a chore, so he instead simply rolled to his left.

The bed he was in wasn’t his, which didn’t startle him. What did was that he was still fully clothed, and so was the man next to him.

Well, not _fully_ clothed. He shirt was off, and, though his jeans were gone, they seemed to be replaced with soft pajama pants. His prosthetic arm was lying across the room; which was strange, he didn’t usually take it off for one-night stands. The stranger from last night sat next to him, eyes narrowed as he read from a tablet. Jesse looked up at him, confused, and opened his mouth to get his attention. However, his hungover mind got distracted by the intricate, alluring dragons tattoo. Without thinking, he reached out, tracing it down his forearm.

To his credit, the stranger didn’t seem to mind. He glanced at Jesse, smiling softly.

Jesse’s breath caught in his throat. Sure, he recalled the stranger was attractive, but he didn’t remember him being this _gorgeous_. He looked positively domestic, long, black hair tied up in a haphazard bun and bifocals perched on the end of the nose. He couldn’t help the soft whine of disappointment when the man took them off and set them on the table next to him.

“Good morning,” The stranger said, chuckling softly. Then he did what Jesse thought was the unthinkable, he shifted and laid down so that he was facing him. He kissed him softly on the forehead, closing his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Jesse, bringing his head to his chest.

They laid like that for a couple minutes, Jesse’s reluctance fading as the man breathed gently against his chest. Jesse melted into the embrace, pulling the man even closer, to which the man let out a sigh of contentment that made Jesse’s heart soar.

Eventually, he cleared his throat, pulling away slightly.

“If y’ don’t mind me askin’, darlin’,” Jesse drawled, looking down at the other man. The stranger still had his eyes closed, a smile on his face, but he looked to be awake. “What happened last night?”

“I met you in the bathroom,” The man started, opening his eyes to look at him, amusement evident in his gaze. Jesse felt flushed, despite himself. His eyes, at least, were as breath-taking as he had remembered. “And the first thing you said to me was the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard—”

“Now,” Jesse grinned, interrupting him and squeezing the other man’s hips, who squirmed beneath his touch. God, this guy was entirely muscle and he had one of the most beautiful laughs he’d ever heard; he found himself thanking whatever higher power led him to his bed. “That just don’t sound like me. All my pick-up lines are _gold_.”

The man chuckled, pushing weakly at the hands around his waist. Jesse was persistent, however, running his fingertips gently down the man’s stomach until he earned a full-blown laugh. He propped his head up on an open palm, reveling in the man next to him.

“Musta done something right, bein’ here with you.” He mused, expecting wrap his legs around the other man’s, but found himself just rubbing his leg along the silky soft sheets. He raised his eyebrow, but the man wordlessly answered his unasked question.

The stranger pulled the covers off him, revealing two amputated legs. He pulled himself to sit up against the bedframe, only wincing softly. Jesse followed him with his eyes, wondering if the reason why he couldn’t remember taking off his prosthetic was because _he_ didn’t. The thought made him smile and his heart downright flutter. He felt like a kid again, and he didn’t even know this guy’s name.

“Well, you are a great kisser,” The stranger admitted, grinning down at the other man. “But then you told me you needed a place to sleep, and after you started crying, I felt as if—”

Jesse blanched.

“Wait, I started – _what_?”

The stranger raised an eyebrow, smile faltering.

“You don’t remember?”

Jesse scrambled to sit up, ignoring the pain in his temple at the sudden movement. The other man looked taken aback from the sudden shift in mood, and he leaned away and furrowed his eyebrows. It was the same concerned, annoyed look from the night prior, but instead of delighting Jesse like it did yesterday, it exasperated him. Jesse ran a frantic hand through his hair, embarrassment making his chest uncomfortably tight.

“No!” He cried, causing the other man to flinch. He glanced over at him and shot him, a sheepish, apologetic smile. The other man seemed unaffected, now looking aggravated. “I mean, no, I don’t remember. I jus’ remember, uh, kissin’ those gorgeous lips and I—Did we not fuck?”

Something heated flashed in the strangers’ eyes before he glared at Jesse, offended.

“I would never have sex with someone in the state that you were in,” He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “That would be taking advantage of you. I was even uncomfortable sleeping the same bed as you, but you insisted.”

“I was obviously interested!” Jesse argued weakly, sinking once again down in the bed and shoving his face into the pillow. He was right, if Jesse had been in his position, he probably wouldn’t have tried anything either. “ _Jodido Cristo_ , I can’t believe I fucking _cried_. In front of someone so fucking _hot_.”

The stranger seemed to take pity on him, Jesse felt him relax next to him. He shifted, running a hand through Jesse’s hair, taking extra care to gently rub soothingly into his scalp. Jesse sighed into the touch, daring a glance at the other man, who was smiling gently, encouragingly.

“It’s understandable,” The stranger insisted, pulling gently at loose strands of his hair. “With everything that happened with your job, and your friend passing—”

“Oh my _God_!” Jesse cried out, shoving his face in the pillow again. “I told you _that_? What the fuck is wrong with me?”

The man next to swatted his arm, _hard_. Jesse yelped, flinching away and glaring at the other man.

“ _Jesse McCree_ ,” The man hissed warningly, and Jesse would never admit to the pool of arousal that settled in his stomach upon hearing his name being used like _that_. “There is no shame in what you did. I, myself, know what it is like to lose someone close to you. It is never easy.”

The stranger’s gaze shifted, something distant and heavy in the other man’s eyes. Though he was looking at Jesse, it didn’t feel like he was really _looking_ at him. He looked as if he was somewhere else entirely. Jesse raised his hand once again, grasping at the stranger’s thigh and squeezing gently. The other man flinched, eyes refocusing on Jesse once again.

There was that heat again, the kind that made Jesse’s mouth dry. He continued to knead the other man’s thigh, letting his gaze wander.

He certainly didn’t look like the type to enjoy one-night stands. With every movement, he remained elegant; he obviously took care of himself, judging by his unblemished skin and well-toned exterior. Jesse was used to, for lack of a better term, sleazier men. Men who were much older and bigger, with much more body hair. The stranger was nearly hairless, only a small dusting on his chest and down his stomach. His thighs felt impossibly smooth, and Jesse could only conclude that the man shaved. The thought sent a pang straight to his heart.

Piercing grey eyes were staring into his, heavy and heated. That look shot straight to somewhere lower.

Jesse swallowed.

“What’s that look for, darlin’?” He chuckled, trying and failing to keep his voice from wavering. The stranger’s gaze flashed downwards, focusing on Jesse’s lips as he spoke. Jesse’s cock twitched in the loose sweats when the other man smirked licentiously.

“I was wondering,” The man murmured, shifting so that he was fully facing him. Jesse nearly jumped out of his skin when calloused fingertips pressed softly against his chest. The stranger glanced at him through half-lidded, dark eyes, pulling gently at the mess of hair on Jesse’s chest. “If you are interested, we could finish what we started last night.”

The stranger ran teasing fingers down Jesse’s chest, fingering the waist band on his sweats. Jesse shuddered, grinning wolfishly.

“I would like that _very_ much d-darlin’,” Jesse breathed, stuttering when the other man’s hand suddenly began to massage his half hard dick. He bucked against the unsurprisingly skilled hand. The stranger chuckled lightly and, much to Jesse’s disappointment, he removed his hand. Jesse keened, smile faltering as he whined helplessly.

Before he could complain any further, the other man threw his legs around him. He immediately gripped Jesse’s chest, massaging his pecs softly. Jesse’s breath hitched, tensing when the other man leaned down, tongue grazing his right nipple. The other man bit down, before smoothing it over with a tender kiss. Jesse reached around, pulling the other man closer by his backside and squeezing. He almost groaned from feeling of pure, thick muscle under his fingertips alone.

“What do you want, Jesse?” The stranger pressed even closer, looking at him with hooded lids. He smirked, letting his lips hover tantalizingly over the other man’s. Jesse felt he couldn’t speak; he longed to lean just a little closer. He wanted to see if the man’s lips were as soft as they looked.

But something nagged at him.

“Actually, yeah, sugar.” His voice was gruff, embarrassingly unsteady. The stranger only looked more pleased. He cleared his throat, lifting a hand and covering his face. “Yer name?”

The man on top of him shifted, pulling back slightly. Without looking, Jesse knew what his expression would be; confused and stupefied, was his best guess.

“Pardon?”

Jesse removed his hand from his face, giving the man an attempted apologetic look. He was right about the face, but it didn’t look anything but adorable on the stranger’s face. It went straight to Jesse’s heart.

“Yer name.” He repeated, stronger this time. “I was…real drunk last night, sweetheart. Don’ rightly recall anythin’ after I met ya. ‘cludin’ yer name. And I would like somethin’ t’call out while yer lovin’ me up n’ what not.”

The stranger’s expression morphed from unconfident discomfort to one of pure glee. A breathtaking, toothy smile split his lips. A small, downright _adorable_ chuckle falling from his mouth. It was gentle, but the slightest loss of composure seemed almost scandalous on the other man. Jesse just gaped at him, eyes wide and slack jawed. This man had no right being this unabashedly gorgeous.

“Hanzo.” He responded, ducking his head down and grinning shyly at Jesse. He wrapped his arms once again around him, squeezing softly at the softness around his middle. “Hanzo Shimada.”

Jesse sighed, smiling.

“Nice t’meet ya, Hanzo.” He greeted, huffing a laugh. He raised his hand to his head, saluting with two fingers and nodding his head. Hanzo chuckled again, repeating the gesture and shifting on his lap. Though the action seemed innocent enough, the feeling of warm, soft skin on his reminded him of their task at hand. “I think I’d like you t’fuck me, Mister Hanzo Shimada.”

The same heat flashed in Hanzo’s expression before he surged forward and captured Jesse’s lips with his.

Kissing Hanzo was intoxicating; he easily overpowered Jesse, tongue enthusiastically memorizing every dip and curve of the other man’s mouth. Jesse gave him immediate control, moaning and whimpering against the adept lips. Eager, rough hands roamed over his chest, thumbing over his nipples and stomach rolls. Jesse pulled him impossibly closer, until Hanzo was once against straddling his waist. The only warning he got was a mischievous smirk against his lips, before he ground his ass into his rapidly hardening cock. Jesse pulled away, a broken, frantic moan escaping his lips.

“ _A-ah_ , fuck, _Hanzo_. Give a man a bit of warnin,” He grunted, giving the other man a half-hearted glare. Hanzo paid him no mind, repeating the action, throwing his head back, and moaning at the delicious friction. Jesse watched in awe, eyes trailing down his exposed neck and chest, following the intricate design of his enticing tattoo. He just about short circuited when the other man lifted two of Jesse’s fingers and stuck them in the slick heat of his mouth. He sucked voraciously, maintaining eye contact, a coy smile playing on his lips.

He pulled away with a pop, kissing the fingers lightly.

“How do you feel about riding me, cowboy?”

Jesse was sure that he had died of alcohol poisoning last night and this had to be heaven.

He glanced up at the ceiling quickly, sending up a silent prayer to whatever helped him get to where he was now before nodding. Hanzo grinned wolfishly, flipping their positions in a blink of an eye.

That was how Jesse found himself being fucked by Hanzo’s considerably thick cock. He was bent over the other man, dripping with sweat and panting desperately. He gripped onto the other man’s chest enough to bruise. His own dick was bouncing shamelessly against his stomach, untouched. Hanzo grinded expertly into him, almost silent below him, save for soft moans when Jesse tightened around him instinctively.

Jesse, on the other hand, was a blubbering mess. Seamless, uncontrollable endearments, commands that shifted quickly into pleads, moans fell from his lips without abandon.

“Shit, fuck, fuck _me_ ,” He groaned, leaning back into Hanzo when he grazed against his prostate. He shuddered, savoring the rough feeling of the man’s cock rubbing delectably against his walls. He ached to reach down and touch his weeping cock, but when he tried, Hanzo pushed his hand away. He knew better than to try again; instead, he rocked back against the man below him vigorously, chasing the bliss of his rapidly approaching release. “No te detengas, ¡oh Dios mío, _fóllame_!”

Then Hanzo paused in his thrusting and grabbed his hips, steadying them. Jesse keened, looking down at the other man with watery, pleading eyes.

“ _Please_ , Hanzo,” He whimpered before he could stop himself. “ _Fuck me_.”

Hanzo didn’t waste a second before he began to thrust into him at a punishing pace, lifting him higher and higher with each rise of his hips. Jesse nearly screamed, releasing the man’s biceps and arching his back at the jolt of pleasure that shot through his body. The only thing he saw was Hanzo’s satisfied smirk before he came, hard and untouched.

He tensed, exhausted almost immediately after his release.

Below him, Hanzo came almost immediately after. Jesse couldn’t help but whimper at the feeling of the other man filling him, his cock twitching and softening slowly inside of him. Though Jesse was spent, he grinded languidly against the other man, pushing his release further inside him. Finally, Hanzo moaned softly, oversensitive, and pulled out of Jesse.

Said man collapsed next to Hanzo, and into his arms. Almost immediately, Hanzo wrapped heavy arms around him, pulling him to his chest. Jesse sighed into the touch, sleep quickly overtaking him.

When he awoke, there was a warm, soothing sensation on his waist.

Hanzo was grinning down at him, hair plastered to the side of his face from sweat. His skin was still red from earlier, his cheeks flushed. He looked utterly pleased and indescribably gorgeous. It made Jesse’s heart sing.

“’m sorry I cried in front of you,” Jesse drawled, smiling sleepily up at the other man. “But also, ‘m not _that_ sorry.”

Hanzo chuckled softly, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips.

“Neither am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> if this is rough it's bc i'm drunk. i'll fix it later


End file.
